See You In Hell
by Annihilare
Summary: Juvenile Correction Facility-Hetalia AU with one OC so far.


Somewhere far beyond the limits of a city, past the limits of the country, there is a building. It lays between civilization and countrified living, a monster of gray and steel leaping out from the surrounding trees.

This is the Facility. Known as the 'Juvenile Correction Academy' on paper, its a roughly 5 acre building site- Three floors, two basements, and an outdoor track and yard. The yard is fenced in with 8 feet of chain link fence, topped with barbed wire of course. Everything is a shade of gray; paint, doors, windows, roofing.

You enter with the thought that you will be out in a few years, possibly months if you're extremely lucky.

But no- This is the place they send the kids who cannot go back. This is what happens when things are very, very bad.

This is where you stay until you are 19.

This is the Facility.

"What do you mean, Juvenile Correction? I'm perfectly fine!" Shouted your typical teenager- Female, mid height, mid weight, nondescript black hair. The principal behind the large mahogany sighed deeply, his eyes set far back into his head and his jaw large and angular. This lent itself to his nickname, The Bulldog.

"Sadly, Miss Amultus, you are not." Raising a hand, he made the 'come in' gesture with it, staring her down eye to eye.

"What the hell do you mean, you stupid-" A large hand clamped over her mouth, shutting off the shower of abuse before she could really get going. The principal leaned back, sighing.

"Take her away. Oh, and Miss Amultus? Your parents sent you a bag." He picked up a small duffel bag from behind the desk and handed it to the large man who currently had his hand over her mouth. She was dragged out, kicking and shooting the old man the bird before the door slammed shut.

"Amultus. That's your name?" The large man looked down at her and she growled, narrowing her eyes. He was your typical guard like person- in a word, huge. "Well, I'm going o release my hand and if you don't start shouting I'll answer a few of your questions." He released her. Glaring, she stepped back and spat in the corner.

"It's Veo, really. I hate my last name." She said, still glaring. The man nodded.

"Alright, Veo, what do you want to know?"

"Why am I going to the 'Correction' place?" The man blinked at her like a dying fish.

"Because you cause problems. You are a problem." Veo raised an eyebrow, about to ask another question, but she was hurried onto a bus and she never got the chance.

"FRANCIS! Get your hands off of my underwear!" There was the sound of crashing, an an albino boy tackled a blond haired boy away from a set of drawers.

"Ohoho~ I knew you could not resist me Gilbert!" The suave voice of the- obviously French- male emanated from the bottom of the pile, and he was soon uncovered as the albino got off.

"I told you to keep out of my stuff, you aren't awesome enough to touch it!" Gilbert yelled.

"Well, _mi amore_, I simply could not help it. They were calling to me!" Before either boy could get farther into the argument, the door to their room opened with a creak.

"Gilbert, Francis, the dinner bell rang five minutes ago." The man standing in the door screamed 'kiss me': Light brown hair that seemed to float around his head, soft brown eyes and an ever present smile with perfect white teeth.

"Very well, _Monsieur Carriedo_. We will go, non?" Francis flounced out, his teacher moving aside before getting hit by the flamboyant Frenchman. Gilbert groaned, following.

"All the good food's gonna be gone.."

The bus pulled to a stop, the driver not even moving from his spot as Veo clomped off. Bag slung over her shoulder, she glanced around and spotted a very intimidating figure waiting for her.

"You are Veo Amultus, ja?" The man said with a heavy German accent. Veo nodded, looking him up and down. Green suit thing that looked almost military issue, perfectly gelled back blonde hair and very stunning blue eyes. He was really tall too.

"Yeah." She muttered.

"I am Ludwig. Follow me." She followed him. There wasn't anything else she could really do, anyways. Entering the building, Veo thought she heard the noises of plates and forks clinking and her stomach growled, but she didn't say anything. This man was scary as hell. "Change into this." He said abruptly, handing her a white and red blob before roughly shoving her into a room. "You have 5 minutes." What the hell? Quickly shucking off her other clothing and shimmying into the white shirt and red shorts, Veo was just done pulling her shoes back on when Ludwig ripped open the door and grabbed her arm, yanking her out. "Dining hall is down the corridor. I hope we do not meet again soon, Miss Amultus." He said with dark implications. Veo went down the hallway, shuddering slightly.

"Oh wow! Hi! I'm Alfred!" There was a loud thunk and another tray of 'food' was set down across the table from Veo. She looked up and recoiled. In front of her was what seemed to be a large blob of movement- Blond hair, blue eyes, glasses.

"Yeah." She muttered, spooning up a piece of slop and putting it in her mouth, quickly swallowing before anything else happened.

"You're really new, aren't you? Ludwig usually makes new people come in the middle of class so we can all meet them at once. Anyways! I'm Alfred F. Jones, Level 2. Nice to meet you... Hey, what's your name?" Veo groaned.

"Go away." Alfred didn't look deterred.

"You aren't very social are you? Whats your name?"

"Veo! Jesus! Leave me alone!" She glared and Alfred laughed.

"Nice to meet you Veo! I'm-" She cut him off.

"Alfred. I know. You've only said it two times now." Her words dripped with sarcasm, but he didn't seem to get it.

"Al, leave the girl alone." Another voice joined the conversation and another tray dropped down next to Alfreds.

"Awwwwww, Iggy." Veo looked at the newest person. First thing that hit her was very large and fuzzy eyebrows. Hmm. Blond, again, green eyes. Looked British possibly.

"Don't pay attention to him, he's just trying to get you to hand over all your money." The Brit said with an eye roll before turning his attention to the food.

"You were trying to swindle me?" Veo looked at Alfred. He pouted.

"Yeah.. You ruined it Iggy! She was probably loaded!" Veo laughed, a short bark.

"Pfft, money? Me? No, I'm broke." Alfreds face dropped.

"Damn."

Veo rolled her eyes, lifting another spoonful of food into her mouth and chasing it down with a sip of water.

"Hey, Al, Arthur." Arthur? Veo blinked, confused.

"That would be me, by the way." The blond boy who Alfred called Iggy said. "Git calls me Iggy for no reason."

"Well, hello beautiful. You're almost as awesome looking as I am." Veo lifted her eyes from Arthur's green gaze to see a white haired, red eyed weirdo talking to her.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" She stated. The albino blinked once, but a wide leer returned to lips almost instantaneously.

"You've got spunk, beautiful. Want to come and share a table with me?" Veo growled.

"Would you stop calling me 'beautiful'? It's fucking weird! I'm Veo! God!" Alfred laughed.

"Hey, Gilbert, I think you're pissing her off." Veo stood, grabbing her tray. She planned on finding a table where there was no space for anyone else to sit with her.

"I don't care, Al. But, Veo, why wouldn't you want to.. share space with me?" Veo twitched and, abruptly changing her plans, slammed her tray full of glop into this Gilberts face.

The dining room went silent.

"Leave me the fuck alone, weirdo." The silence was broken by hysterical laughter, coming from none other than Alfred.

"Shut the hell up, you stupid American."

"Hey. He didn't have a thing to do with it, albino." Gilbert flinched and glared over at her. Veo had to admit his eyes were pretty darn interesting. Red? Nowadays, that was different.

"I dare you to come across the table and say that to my face." Veo grinned, cracking her knuckles.

"My pleasure, asshole." Launching herself forward, Veo felt her arms be grabbed by two sets of arms- Arthur and Alfred. "Let me go, he was fucking asking for it!" She growled, ripping one of her arms out long enough to punch the cocky white haired bastard once. He recoiled, holding his cheek. Her arm was quickly taken back into custody but Veo still struggled. She wanted that bastard to _bleed_.

"Ah! Ludwig!" Alfred gasped, letting go of her. Out of the corner of her eye, Veo saw the tall German from earlier, but she was far to focused on hurting that son of a bitch than evading him.

"That is enough." Ludwig said tightly, his arms wrapped like steel coils around her torso, pinning her arms to her side as she struggled.

"No! I want to make him bleed, god damnit! Fucking prick says some shit, he should be able to fucking back it up!" She screamed. Ludwig didn't move- He'd probably heard it all before.

"Alfred, my bag. Level 4." Alfred stared, but quickly dug something out of Ludwig's pocket bag thing, lifting up a small syringe with a cap on it. Discarding the cap, he plunged it deep into Veo's arm. She heard a few whispers, but nothing really made any sense as she drifted deep into a medically induced sleep.


End file.
